


Marry Me?

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: In which Will says a big, fat "No u"
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is short to the point that it's not even a oneshot, but would be considered a drabble. It's staying anyways because I like it.

Both men were crying, with Nico down on one knee. They were alone in their apartment, but there had never been a better time to do it. Five years of dating led to here, with Nico down on one knee and-

“No”

Will said no. Okay. This is fine. We’ll work this out.

Nico’s world was already crashing down around him as he watched Will disappear into their bedroom, probably to pack up his stuff and leave. Nico was stuck, frozen on one knee in their living room. It was their anniversary and they had spent the whole day together, laughing and talking and just being happy together. Nico thought he had the right idea when he asked Will to marry him.

Apparently not.

“Will?” Nico croaked, choked up and crying for a completely different reason now. “Did I- did I do something wrong? Is there someone else? Do you need me to le- holy _fucking hell_ , Will”

Nico let out a quiet little sob, falling forward into Will’s arms, who soothed Nico’s hair and kissed all over his face with his free hand. A ring in the other. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that, love” he whispered reassuringly, another kiss landing on Nico’s nose.

“You can’t turn down my proposal just because you wanted to ask me first, asshole!” Nico grunted, but didn’t really seem to mind anymore as he was wrapped up in Will’s arms. He smiled dumbly when Will dropped to one knee, copying his movements with a little giggle, “You might be an asshole, but I still want to be yours forever.”

Will smiled back, a gentle kiss landing on Nico’s cheek, “Through sickness and in health” he whispered, taking hold of Nico’s free hand.

“‘Till death do us part- not that it will. You can’t escape me that easy.”

They were both laughing softly now. This mess of a proposal couldn’t have been more perfect. Tears and laughter and new rings on their fingers. They wouldn’t change anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any requests in the comments! I'll write just about anything.


End file.
